


A Bad Combination

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bartender Stiles Stilinski, Cookies, Cooking, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happens it is not three in the morning, but rather two in the afternoon and no one is around to notice, seeing as it’s a weekday and most everyone is at school or work. There are a few people of course, and the really cute guy with moles and pink lips from down the hall is there, and shit… he’s definitely in sweats and a crumpled up shirt with his hair is a total mess, like he just woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Combination

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Hi! Its the anon from earlier who wanted a skittles fic. I meant to send an actual prompt but forgot. Sorry! Um would u be able to write one that's like ' sorry I keep waking u up at 3 am w/ the fire alarm, I'm a terrible cook' sorta thing for skittles?? Thanks!"
> 
> The tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/114107335668/hi-its-the-anon-from-earlier-who-wanted-a).

The first time it happens it is  _not_  three in the morning, but rather two in the afternoon and no one is around to notice, seeing as it’s a weekday and most everyone is at school or work. There are a few people of course, and the really cute guy with moles and pink lips from down the hall is there, and shit… he’s definitely in sweats and a crumpled up shirt with his hair is a total mess, like he just woke up.

Scott feels bad, he does, but he’s not the best cook especially when he’s trying to make something from scratch. And he didn’t know that his smoke detector would set off all the ones in the building too. But it did, and now he feels worse because it means he woke up the guy he’s been crushing on since he moved into the building.

Said cute guy walks over to stand by Scott on the sidewalk as they wait for the all-clear from the firemen who came even though Scott tried to reassure them there was no fire just smoke. He yawns as he scratches his face, and it makes Scott feel worse and he frowns. The cute guy catches it though and smiles.

“It’s okay. I needed to wake up anyway. I just hope they let us in soon. I gotta get ready for work here in a little bit.”

“Oh? Where do you work?”

“I’m a bartender at Hale’s.”

Scott nods, he’s never been but he’s passed it a few times, so he knows where it is. “I’m Scott, by the way,” he says sticking his hand out.

“Stiles,” the other man replies, shaking his hand with a warm smile. “You’re 4B, right?” Stiles seems to blush a little after he says it, like he’s just realizing what that means that he knows what apartment Scott lives in.

Scott grins and nods. “And you’re 4E.” 

Stiles’s smile grows wider. “Yup!” The firemen emerge and tell everyone that they’re free to go in now, so Scott and Stiles walk back into the building and into the elevator side by side, making small chat all the way. When they arrive on their floor, they exit and stand next to each other for a moment, like they can’t decide if they should part ways here or talk some more.

“Say if… you’re free,” Stiles says, pulling his keys from his pocket as Scott does the same with his own. “You should swing by the bar some time. I work most nights, and I could probably sneak you a drink on the house.” Stiles gives him a wink, and makes Scott’s heart stutter.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try.”

Stiles smiles and gives him a salute. “See you later,” he says and turns to his door.

Once Scott’s in the safety of his now smoke-free (although the burnt plastic smell still lingers) apartment, he contemplates Stiles’s offer. He knows it’s an open invitation for whenever, but would it seem to eager for him to go that night? Maybe he should wait a few days… a week? To make it seem like he has more of a social life than he actually does?

He ends up waiting a week and two days, mainly because he is busy with school and work and he sort of forgets until he catches a glimpse of Stiles from his window as Stiles is on his way to work. He decides to go that night and tries to distract himself with food and TV and video games to keep from getting nervous about it.

At around 10 o’clock, he puts on a nicer shirt, one that he thinks says he’s not trying  _too_  hard to look nice, and one of his nicer pairs of jeans. When he gets to Hale’s it’s not too crowded yet, but it’s getting there, but he spots Stiles at the bar, pouring out shots for a group of girls.

As soon as he’s taken one of the girl’s payment, he looks up and sees Scott.

“Scotty!” he shouts and waves Scott closer. “You came to see me! What’ll it be?” Stiles says once Scott is at the bar, sliding into a stool while Stiles is already pulling out a glass.

“Whatever’s on tap?” Scott says because if he’s honest, he doesn’t actually drink much and doesn’t want to seem stupid in front of Stiles by trying to pull the name of some mixed drink he’s heard of.

“You got it,” Stiles says with a wink, filling the glass with the amber liquid. He passes it over to Scott and waits until Scott takes a sip and nods in approval before saying anything else. “I’m glad you came. I was… kinda hoping I’d see you sooner.” Stiles is staring intently at the bar, his cheeks a little pink.

“Sorry. I would have, but…” Scott starts, but Stiles looks up, a wide grin on his face.

“It’s cool. You’re here now. Hey, I—” Stiles gets cut off by someone calling his name. “I’ll be right back.”

Stiles does a good job of making sure not to leave Scott alone for too long. Scott thinks maybe he should have brought someone else with him, so Stiles didn’t think he had to entertain Scott. But, at the same time he’s glad for the time he has when Stiles is giving him his full attention.

In fact, he does it so often during the course of the night that Stiles’s boss, a gruff man with stubble yells at him a few times to get back to work. But Stiles just rolls his eyes and shoos him away, filling up a drink here or there before refocusing his attention on Scott.

Scott ends up staying until closing time, significantly more in love with Stiles and more drunk than when he arrived. Stiles sends him home in a cap, apologizing that he has to stay and clean up instead of walking Scott back home. But Scott’s pretty sure he says something about maybe they could do something when he wasn’t working, and Scott thinks that sounds lovely and goes home thinking he should make something for Stiles or do something for him… something.

~

The second time it happens it is definitely 3 in the morning and Scott isn’t entirely sober because it’s the same night he visited Stiles at his work and he had the bright idea that he would make cookies for Stiles. Again, not entirely sober and also 3am. Plus Scott’s un-cheflike tendencies. It’s not a good combination.

This time there is a small fire, but he puts it out before it can get out of control, but not before it sets off the fire alarms in the building. He’s emerging from his apartment when he sees Stiles, looking exhausted in a t-shirt and boxers and slippers. When Stiles sees Scott though, his eyes widen and he rushes over to him.

“Scott, are you okay?! What happened?”

“I uhhhhh I tried to uhhh bake something.”

Stiles looks bewildered, but before he can comment other residents are urging them to join them downstairs, so they start moving. Once their outside, looking up at their building as the firemen rush in again, Stiles starts up.

“Why were you baking so late?” he asks, like he’s curious not accusatory, like Scott thinks he should be. Scott thinks Stiles should be mad at him for waking him up again because he set off the fire alarm.

“I wanted to make cookies for you,” Scott mumbles, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Really?” Stiles says in awe. Scott shrugs, feel embarrassed and stupid about this whole situation. Stiles though tugs on one of Scott’s arms until he lets go of himself and lets them fall by his side. Stiles takes his hand and steps closer to him. “You’re an idiot,” Stiles says, beaming when he says it. Scott has a split second to look hurt before Stiles kisses it away.

When they part, Stiles sighs then says, “No more cooking without adult supervision, that means me. ‘Kay?”

Scott bites his lip and nods in agreement. “We should just go out to eat,” Scott says.

Stiles laughs. “You read my mind, dude. That’ll be our first date.”

Which is exactly what Scott was thinking. Guess making cookies, slightly drunk, at three in the morning wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
